uglybettyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bananas for Betty
Plot The story begins with Daniel and Alexis sitting in Daniel's office where they watch a video of Bradford's will, which was interrupted by Betty (who got a closeup). As he looks into the camera, he tells the siblings that he was sick and upon his death he wanted one of them to run Meade Publications; however, as he begins to explain the situation, he turns the camera off by mistake and the two are left without an answer. This causes Daniel and Alexis, who have been civil since Bradford's death, to once again renew their competitive sibling rivalry. The two later try to resolve the situation by calling Claire from prison but their mother is tired of the two arguing and tells them to settle this once and for all. The Meade siblings decide to solve their problem with a paintball contest. Nick walks over to Amanda's desk and sees her using paperclips, which he had been looking for all day. Amanda counters by saying she had a good reason, and shows him a string of clips that lead to Halston, who is dressed up in nailclip couture. Nick responds by getting security to remove Halston from the building, stunning Amanda. Meanwhile, Betty's workday is interrupted by Hilda's visit to make copies for her new beauty salon. Betty has invited Henry and Gio to help fix up Hilda's new business. Gio and Hilda hit it off, but things don't go as well for Henry and Betty. Gio offers to help Henry fix a sink but Henry says no. After Henry fixes the sink on his own, however, he gets drenched; his clothes are replaced by a new set whipped up by Justin. When Hilda and Gio announce that they are going to a salsa club they ask Betty and Henry to come along; however, Betty and Henry already have plans at Henry's apartment, so they turn down the invitation. For Wilhelmina, her attempts to get funding for SLATER are causing most of her staffers to start losing patience, and even the attempts to get financiers have hit a roadblock. Marc suggests another option; change her image. Apparently, it works and the "makeover" makes the headlines on "Fashion TV." However, later that evening after a meeting with her investors, Wilhelmina grabs a taxi only to be confronted by an elderly woman, on whom she slams the door. Unfortunately, the elderly woman turns out to be Betty White, and thanks to a pair of eyewitnesses who catch the incident on a cell phone, it makes headlines even on YouTube. Wilhelmina is surprised over this negative publicity, and when Marc assures her that it won't affect the investors, the phones start ringing endlessly with calls from the backers. At Henry's apartment, Henry tells Betty what their romantic evening consists of: making ice cream and watching a movie, though Betty sees this as boring. Although they attempt to spice things up by having Betty place ice cream and toppings on Henry, the evening for the two becomes a disaster, so Betty suggests that the two should join Hilda and Gio at the club. Once there, Betty sees her sister and Gio hit it off by drinking and dancing, while Henry feels that he is out of place as Betty tries to loosen him up. Even though Gio offers to buy drinks, Henry turns him down and loses his cool, getting his shirt burned by the flaming pelicans (drinks), and walking out on Betty. Moments later Betty finds that Henry has returned and is showing off his dance moves, thus winning Betty over. The two decide that they will return to the apartment, leaving Hilda and Gio alone. Gio watches the whole scene and ignores Hilda, who sighs, giving the idea that she has "discovered" something. However as Hilda and Gio return to the Suarez home, Hilda thanks Gio for a wonderful evening, then tells him that she wasn't "the Suarez sister that you like", as she has figured out Gio's true feelings about Betty. Back at Mode, Daniel and Alexis prepare for their paintball battle, with Amanda on team Daniel and Nick and Kenny on team Alexis. During the entire evening the teams try to eliminate each other, but it is Alexis who seems to have the upper hand, even taking out most of Daniel's team. Amanda finally confronts Nick and begins to shoot at him only to find that their dislikes are a turn-on, and they start getting passionate by making out with each other against a window. Alexis then comes in and shoots Amanda, leaving only herself and Daniel in the game. Finally, as Daniel and Alexis confront each other, Daniel sees Alexis fall to the ground; as he prepares to shoot, Daniel instead picks up Alexis and holds her, saying that they can run the company together. Despite this gesture, Alexis tricks him by taking his gun and shooting him, making her the winner and the rightful CEO/President of Meade Publications. The following morning, Betty learns of Daniel's loss as he ponders about what it will be like working under his sister. The following day, Wilhelmina gets a surprise phone call from Betty White, and the two agree to meet at the hospital to call a truce. Unfortunately, the truce, broadcast live on TV, turns out to be a setup; as th e cameras started rolling, Miss White pretends to shake Wilhelmina's hand, only to pull it away and "blaming" her for trying to hurt her sound hand. Wilhelmina cannot believe this, but White was adamant in her story. Later in her apartment, Wilhelmina tells Marc that there will be no SLATER, thanks in part to the publicity they ''didn't''want with Miss White, so she turns to "Plan B," which she removes from the refrigerator and shows to Marc - the sperm she recovered from (the then newly dead) Bradford Meade, which she plans to use to give birth to an heir and get her stake in the company and become part of the Meade family 210 10